In Brightest Day
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: When Abin Sur's ship crashes on Ryloth instead of earth, a new Lantern will be chosen...and the fate of two galaxies will become entwined. Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin, Ahsoka and the Jedi meet Sinestro, Kilowog and others in this crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Ryloth)

_I knew this was a bad idea!_

Obi Wan Kenobi would never classify himself as a negative person. Other people might, that was for sure, but he would never say that himself. Yes, he tended to see the negative more often than others, namely a certain padawan of his, but he wasn't one to constantly bemoan their fate or believe that they were doomed.

_I don't care what Anakin thinks…I am not the human version of C-3PO._

Obi Wan would view himself as pragmatic. Maybe a bit of a realist, if he were pressured to apply a title to himself. He merely viewed a situation from all angles and determined how it was, for good or for bad. There was nothing wrong with that, despite what others may think.

And at this moment, Obi Wan was pretty sure that they were, in Ahsoka's words, screwed.

Mace Windu had managed to capture Wat Tambor, one of the key members of the Sepertists, and with it secure the planet of Ryloth for the Republic once more. Others had wanted to celebrate this victory, but Obi Wan had warned that they were not out of the woods just yet.

His warnings had been proved to be true when a small band of Super Battle Droids had made their presence known, continuing with their orders to raze as much of the planet as they could before the battle was completely loss. Obi Wan's forces had only come upon the droids by accident, helping to lead a group of survivors back to their village when the droids had begun firing upon them. He'd managed to find what little cover he could for the men, women and children, but that meant that he and his clones were left without protection from the deadly blaster bolts that filled the dry air.

The sound of the clones as they died warred against the clanking of the droid army, a deafening noise that threatened Obi Wan's sanity. He could barely hear the hum of his lightsaber as he deflected back the bolts, doing all he could to drive the enemy back.

But it was becoming clear that they were simply outnumbered.

_I should have planned ahead for this_, Obi Wan thought in disgust. _I should have had Dagger run a sweep of the area before we began to march…perhaps we could have formed a plan for ambush that would have allowed us to avoid-_

His thoughts were cut off by a shot that nearly grazed his ear.

"You need to be careful, General!" Cody called out, firing his blaster at anything that moved. Obi Wan had to admire Cody's stance under pressure; many of his brothers lay dead at his feet and still he kept his head clear and his thoughts only on the battle. While other clones may have become enraged and sought revenge, Cody realized that wars were won by protecting the living, not avenging the fallen.

_It is a pity he does not have any midichlorians_, Obi Wan thought as he deflected another blast back into the chest of a Super Battle Droid. _He would make a fine Jedi._

Obi Wan forced himself to ignore such thoughts as he searched for a moment to radio in for Anakin and Ahsoka. Without their aid many more of the clones would die needlessly. But every time it appeared he would have a chance to reach for his comlink another barrage of fire would come at him, forcing him to turn his full attention to protecting himself, his men, and the Twi'leks.

"Finally," Obi Wan muttered, the droids' blasts lightening enough for him to reach for the comlink on his belt. With his saber in his right hand, Obi Wan brought the communication device to his mouth. "Anakin, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Master. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, nothing much," Obi Wan said dryly. "Just a squad of 70 Super Battle Droids that have us pinned down."

"Only 70?" Anakin asked with mock concern. "Are you losing your touch that 70 are giving you a problem?"

"Anakin, this is serious!" Obi Wan said, exasperated with his former padawan's lack of concern. "The Twi'leks are protected for now but I am losing men fast. I need you and Ahsoka to get here now and lay some coverfire down with your starfighters!"

"General, look!" Cody called out, pointing towards the East. Obi Wan turned in time to see a ship blasting towards them, zeroing in on the droids. "Reinforcements!"

"About time, Anakin!" Obi Wan said with just a touch of mirth.

"Obi Wan…I don't know what you are talking about," Anakin said, his voice no longer filled with humor. "Ahsoka and I are still several clicks away. We haven't even spotted you."

Obi Wan frowned, squinting against the bright sun. "Then what the…"

It was clear now that whatever ship was coming at them was neither Republic or Sepertist. It was a strange ship, sleek and silver like a Naboon Royal Cruiser, yet designed for only one man, if Obi Wan was correct.

The droids stopped all firing, turning as one to examine the ship. By the time they had raised their weapons it was too late, the fighter slamming into them and decimating their ranks.

Behind him Obi Wan could hear the cheers of the Twi'leks and the clones but he paid them no heed. His eyes were locked on the strange ship, examining it to determine if it was their savior…or a greater threat.

~MC~MC~MC~

(Other the skies of Ryloth…several minutes ago)

Abin Sur clutched his shoulder, his muscles screaming in protest. He could feel his hot blood soaking his uniform, rolling down the skintight material. Every breath seemed to drive a knife into his very bones. He'd lost the ability to use his left hand minutes ago, forced to rely upon autopilot.

He knew that he was dying.

His one regret was he had not done more.

Oh, he had done much in his life, fighting hundreds of battles and saving countless planets. But still, he knew there was so much more he could have done, so much more good he could have brought into the universe. Whole galaxies had never been explored, their people knowing nothing of him or his mission for the forces of good.

He looked down upon the ring that fit snugly against his finger.

His time was over…but the last gift he could give the universe was his replacement.

Bringing his hand to his lips, he spoke, his lungs burning as he recorded his last moments. "I've failed in my mission. I'm badly wounded and lost in an uncharted part of my sector. I've headed towards the closest planet to begin the selection process."

Abin felt the ship rock as it landed, crashing into a crowd of robotic beings. He closed his eyes, praying that none of them were like Stel. There was little time to dwell upon that fact, thought; Abin Sur had one final mission.

"Choose…wisely," he whispered to his ring.

~MC~MC~MC~

"Sir?" Cody called out, approaching Obi Wan. "What our are orders?"

Obi Wan held up a hand. "Tend to the villagers. I will see about the ship."

"Are you sure that is wise, sir?"

Obi Wan smirked slightly. "No. Perhaps Anakin is rubbing off on me."

"Sir!" Dagger cried out, bringing his weapon to the ready. Obi Wan turned to see a green ball of light rise from the ship, hovering in midair. "It's a Sepertist weapon!"

"Hold your fire, Cody!" Obi Wan shouted. "No one fire until we are sure." He slowly approached, keeping his lightsaber at the ready. The orb slowly approached them, buzzing and crackling with energy. "I sense nothing…" Obi Wan said, though that concerned him; in truth he sensed NOTHING about this orb…he had never seen anything like it…

The orb suddenly surrounded him, jerking him off his feet and dragging him towards the ship.

He could hear Cody and the other clones shouting, firing on the orb in a vain attempt to free him. Yet the orb expanded more, till it covered several meters around the ship, absorbing the blaster bolts as if they were sparks.

"The ring chose you…"

Obi Wan looked down, all concern for his own wellbeing fading as he gazed at the wounded alien in the cockpit of the ship. His purple flesh was beaded with sweat, a thick fluid Obi Wan assumed was blood coating his left side. Deactivating his lightsaber, Obi Wan rushed to the alien's side, checking him over for other injuries.

"Your name?" The alien asked.

"Obi Wan Kenobi. Do not worry, I will help you."

"It is…too late for that." The alien whispered. "I…am Abin Sur, the Green Lantern of your sector."

"Well, Abin Sur, allow me to tell you that you should not give up hope. I have a medic with me-"

"The ring chose you…" Abin whispered, holding out his hand. "Take it."

Obi Wan frowned. "I am more concerned about your wound than your ring…"

"TAKE IT!" Abin demanded, his breathing coming out more labored. "You must…"

Realizing that Abin would do nothing until Obi Wan did as he was asked, the Jedi Master gently pulled the ring from the alien's hand. His eyes widened as the ring pulled from his grasp, flashing once before it settled upon the ring finger on Obi Wan's right hand.

"You are the one…without fear. To be chosen…is a great honor. Place the ring…inside the lantern…say the oath…" Abin coughed. "Become one of us."

Obi Wan frowned, pressing his hand to Abin's wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. "I don't understand."

Abin Sur's eyes began to fade, losing their life. "A human…I never thought I would see the day…" He took one final breath. "Sinestro…"

And with that, he was gone.

The energy field faded, the clones halting their attack. Dimly Obi Wan could hear Ahsoka and Anakin running to him, calling his name. His eyes first fell to Abin's body, watching as the green uniform the alien wore disappeared from his body, leaving him nude; then his eyes went to the strange ring upon his finger, gifted to him by the dying creature.

"Obi Wan, are you alright?" Anakin asked.

Obi Wan nodded, struggling to get to his feet. His right hand, almost of its own mind, reached out and grabbed the lantern Abin had kept next to him. "I am fine Anakin…I am fine."

"What is that thing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Something we must deal with later. I need you to get the Twi'leks back to the village…I will bring this ship and its passenger back to base." Obi wan tugged at the ring that was stuck on his finger. "And try and determine exactly what is going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Above Ryloth- Republic Cruiser _Liberation_)

"Have you learned anything," Mace Windu asked, approaching the medical droid. Lying on the table under the bright lights was the still, purple form of the alien Obi Wan had discovered.

"I have no record of any species that remotely resembles to being before us," the droid stated.

"Perhaps it is a mutation?" Mace offered.

The droid clicked disapprovingly. "I have run a scan of his genetic structure and have found nothing to suggest such."

"But if he is a mutation, you would not know what to look for, correct?" Mace pressed.

"This is true."

Mace took out his com. "Commander Leaf, have you learned anything of the ship?"

"Negative, sir," the clone replied. "It matches none of the makes or models that we have on record within the Republic or the Separatist Alliance." The clone paused, it clear he was debating with himself. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

"I believe there is not a single component on this ship that even resembles anything we know. Its propulsion system alone is vastly different that anything I have ever worked on. I believe there is only one answer."

"And that is?"

"That this ship is not from this galaxy."

~MC~MC~MC~

"How are you doing Master?" Anakin said with a smirk, entering the medical bay. Obi Wan glared at him, his arms crossed over his bare chest. As soon as he had been brought in Mace had ordered a full medical examination on Obi Wan, to ensure that he had not been infected or contaminated by anything harmful. It would not be the first time the Separatists had used a biological weapon.

"I am quite fine, Anakin," Obi Wan said dryly. "Other than being poked and prodded at by seemingly everyone in this ship."

Ahsoka moved away from Anakin, curious young eyes taking in the strange alien device Obi Wan had brought with him from the ship. "What exactly is that thing?"

"Looks to be made of rock," Anakin commented.

"Abin Sur said that it was a lantern."

"Abin Sur?" Anakin asked.

"The alien I found."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Oh good, you made friends with it."

"I wouldn't be so testy, Anakin. If it weren't for Qui Gon making friends with strange beings you would not be here."

"Very funny," Anakin said darkly. He glanced at Obi Wan's hand, where the green ring still rested upon his middle finger. "Any luck removing that thing?"

"No, unfortunately." Obi Wan held up his hand, tugging on the ring, showing them how it refused to budge. "I am afraid it is stuck on me quite well."

Anakin tilted his head. "I could always cut off your hand…" he held up his own robotic hand, "…we could be twins."

Ahsoka snorted while Obi Wan just glared at him. "Let's hold off on that until I am truly desperate."

"Did the ali-I mean, Abin Sur, tell you anything before he gave you the ring?" Ahsoka asked.

"Only his name and that he was something called a Green Lantern. I am quite concerned that he was a member of a traveling circus."

Anakin shrugged. "Or an escapee from a psych ward."

"Quite. I know I've never heard of a Green Lantern."

Ahsoka nodded. "Me neither." She reached for the lantern, startled by how heavy it was. "This thing feels like it weighs a ton!"

"Really?" Obi Wan asked, confused. "I don't remember it being that difficult to carry." Hopping down from the examining table, he reached over and took the lantern from the padawan, eyes widening as he lifted the strange item with ease. "Fascinating."

"Any idea what that is for?" Anakin asked.

"Abin Sur said that I was to place the ring in the lantern and speak the oath."

Ahsoka frowned. "And what, exactly, is the oath?"

"I am afraid I don't have a clue," Obi Wan rubbed his chin. "I wonder if I should try it."

"Try what?" Anakin asked.

"Placing the ring in the lantern."

"And you sure that is wise, Obi Wan? It might be a weapon."

Obi Wan turned to his former padawan, a smile gracing his features. "Are you, of all people, preaching caution?"

"Only when you of all people are preaching recklessness." Anakin took a step forward, placing a hand on his former master's shoulder. "I don't like any of this."

"Neither do I, but I am curious to see just what may happen." Obi Wan placed the lantern on the examining table, extending his arm so that his fist was an inch from the ring. "Any suggestions for an oath?"

"How about 'fear leads to anger'?" Ahsoka asked, doing a bad impression of Master Yoda.

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I doubt that is the oath."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

Anakin shook his head. "Or it could hurt very badly…"

Obi Wan wasn't paying attention, instead he was staring into the stone surface of the lantern, watching the light play within its surface. Bringing the ring closer, he was startled when, upon contact, green energy burst from the lantern, striking him in the chest.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin shouted, Ahsoka and him igniting their sabers.

"Wait!" Obi Wan gasped, panting hard. "Wait…" His eyes flickered as he brought his fist back to the lantern. "Wait."

"Master…" Ahsoka whispered urgently. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too Snips…"

"In Brightest Day," Obi Wan whispered, "in Blackest Night… no evil…shall escape my sight."

"Obi Wan…" Anakin called out, concerned.

"Let those who worship evil's might…" Obi Wan continuing, not hearing them, his eyes going white, "beware my power…Green Lantern's light."

Anakin and Ahsoka shielded their eyes, green energy filling the room, consuming Obi Wan. They extended their senses, fighting back against the blast, only for it to retreat till it swirled only around Obi Wan, encasing him a forcefield of light.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin shouted, watching as his former master rose up, hovering in midair…before rocketing out of the medical bay. "Master Windu!" Anakin shouted into his comlink. "Obi Wan is being taken by the green energy! Lock the ship up tight, now!"

But even as he spoke those words Anakin knew it was too late. Obi Wan's form rocketed out of the docking bay, hurtling through the blackness of space before, in a flash of light, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Coruscant)

"And no one has seen Master Kenobi since?"

Anakin stood off to the side, arms crossed, watching as the members of the Jedi Council discussed the disappearance of his former master with Chancellor Palpatine. His frustration at not being able to stop this was palatable, but he forced it down, not wanting to react rashly in front of his padawan; Ahsoka was already concerned about Obi Wan and it would do her no good to see her master ranting and raving about it.

_As much as I'd like to…_Anakin thought.

"Not seen, since taken by this green energy, Obi Wan has," Yoda said, his eyes downcast. "Sense his presence within the force, I do not."

Mace glowered. "At this point we must believe that the alien was seeking to capture Obi Wan."

"Do not be so sure," Plo Koon stated, his voice reverberating through his breathing mask. "It would be a rather costly way to capture someone, if the pilot must die to do so."

"Master Obi Wan said he sensed nothing amiss when he talked to Abin Sur," Ahsoka commented. "I don't think he would have used the ring with that lantern if he didn't believe it was safe."

"Ah yes, the ring and the lantern," The Chancellor said. "What do we know about them?"

Mace brought up a hologram projector, which shone first the image of the lantern that had started all of this. "The lantern is composed of a material we are still trying to identify. Despite scans showing it has no circuits it gives off an energy source that we believe lead to Obi Wan's disappearance."

Anakin stepped forward at this point, clicking to the next hologram, that of the ring itself. "This is the ring Obi Wan was wearing…and couldn't remove. He placed it in the lantern and spoke this weird poem-"

"Oath, master. He called it an oath."

Anakin nodded. "-this weird oath and was encased in emerald light."

"Do you remember the oath, Skywalker?" Plo Koon asked.

Anakin frowned, trying to remember it. "In…Bright day, in dark night…no evil shall…" He sighed, clearly frustrated. "I can't remember."

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green lantern's light."

All of them turned to Ahsoka.

"Wait…I thought it sounded cool," she stated.

Plo Koon rubbed his chin. "Let those who worship evil's might…that does not sound like the oath of a Sepertist."

"So sure, you should not be." Yoda tapped his stick against the floor. "To them, evil we be, yes?"

"The ring was on Master Kenobi's hand when he was taken, but what of the Lantern?" Palpatine asked.

"The lantern is being kept in a secure location on a Republic Cruiser. We do not want to risk it activating again."

Palpatine nodded. "Very wise…but I would like the ship and the alien brought here, so that our scientists could study it; perhaps they can learn what happened to Master Kenobi."

"I will see it done, Chancellor," Mace said.

"Thank you Master Windu…let us all pray Master Kenobi is safe and well."

~MC~MC~MC~

Obi Wan Kenobi was use to waking up in strange places. Even before the war, before being a master or even a knight…when your Master was nicknamed "Old Living Force Dude" by the younglings, you shouldn't be surprised when you found yourself half way across the galaxy.

So when he awoke to find himself in a strange crystalline room, its every surface polished to a mirror shine, he didn't feel the slightest bit of panic.

That panic would come a few moments later, when he would discover his lightsaber…and his clothes…were gone.

In place of his tunic and armor was a strange bodysuit that covered him from neck to toe. He stared at the strange black and green material marveling at its texture. It was all at once contrasting against itself: thin yet thick, cool yet warm, stretchy yet firm. Despite how it hugged every muscle he did not feel constricted by it, the material shifting perfectly to allow him free movement. Flexing his muscles, Obi wan began to go through several of his muscling loosing exercises, delighting in how easily he was able to perform them.

The only disturbing thing about the outfit was the green mask that was seemingly glued around his eyes, which shifted just as the bodysuit did. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of having his face covered, having never enjoyed the clonetrooper helmets he had been given from time to time to protect himself during battle.

Deciding to truly test out his new wardrobe, Obi Wan began to do a series of flips and spin, launching himself in the air and using the Force to send him tumbling about the room. Any of his clone troopers that would have seen him at that moment would have thought his style looked more like Anakin's, which was true; Obi Wan preferred not to engaged in such theatrics on the battle field but did find that, in private, they did wonders to ease tension.

"I see you have awakened."

Obi Wan landed on his feet, turning in one swift motion to gaze upon the newcomer. The alien creature was dressed like him in a green and black bodysuit, but there was enough of his anatomy visible for Obi Wan to begin the process of trying to determine the creature's species.

The alien's skin was covered in yellowish orange scales, a fin running along the top of his head. His mouth was beak-like, tipped in a brownish-black. The alien stood just taller than Obi wan on thin legs that arched back along the calf before ending in three lizard-like feet. All in all…the alien would have felt at home in any bar in Coruscant.

"I hope I did not startle you," the alien said, approaching Obi Wan.

"Not at all."

"Splendid." The alien placed a hand upon his chest. "I am Tomar-Re, Green Lantern of Sector 2813." Obi Wan blinked as he felt the mask fade from his face. "Do not be alarmed; the mask will appear when concealment of your identity is required." Tomar motioned for Obi Wan to follow him. "As you are the first human to be chosen, the Guardians chose me to welcome you, as scans of your brainwaves determined that you and I share similar personality types."

"How considerate," Obi Wan said dryly, rubbing his chin. "If you do not mind me asking, Tomar, where are we?"

Tomar gave him an expression that, for his people, would have been considered a smile. "You at the center of the universe, home of the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corp, who have served as keepers of peace and justice in the universe for countless millennia." The two of them made their way around a corner, Obi Wan looking out at the planet, where thousands of beings dressed just like him moved about. In the distance, he could see a grand tower and to the left of it a pillar of green light radiating into the sky. Never, not even in the Jedi Temple, had he felt such a strong presence of the Light Side of the Force.

"Welcome to Oa."

Obi Wan could not help a murmur of surprise and delight from escaping his lips.

"I have been tasked with bringing you up to speed. There will be a gathering shortly, and then you will begin your training."

"My training?" Obi Wan asked.

"Oh yes," Tomar said happily, "training. If you are to be a Lantern, you must learn how to use your ring."

Obi Wan frowned at that. "I am afraid I have other obligations. You see, I am a member of the Jedi Council…a master. I am also in the middle of a war…I must return."

Tomar frowned, or at least it appeared that he did. "I am afraid all of that must wait. To send you out now without proper training would result in your death." He moved towards the ledge. "I can understand that this is difficult for you, but if you give us the time, we will show you wonders."

Obi Wan nodded his head, not liking the thought of abandoning the Order or the Republic, but the urge to learn about these strange people too great for him. "Very well…what first?"

"First…we fly."

Obi Wan groaned. "I don't particularly like flying."

Tomar, in response, took a step off the ledge…and hovered in mid air, floating freely.

"You will find that you have never flown quite like this." He held out his hand. "come…give it a try."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Obi Wan muttered, stepping off the ledge as Tomar had…

…and plummeting down.

It only lasted a second before the ring lifted him up, Obi wan panting as he rose to meet Tomar in the sky. "I would prefer to not do that again."

Tomar smiled. "I imaging so. Come…the gathering is beginning."

The two of them fly side by side, Obi Wan observing that the massive city was becoming deserted, all the figures he had seen heading towards a massive gathering place dominated by a huge green stone sculpture of the symbol upon Obi Wan's ring.

"Recent events have shaken the corps," Tomar said sadly as they flew to the gathering. "An ancient threat has been unleashed and threatens countless worlds. It was your predecessor, Abin Sur, who first defeated the menace…and lost his life trying to do so again."

Obi Wan turned to Tomar. "Abin's last word was Sinestro…I believe he was naming his killer."

Tomar chuckled softly. "He was not naming his killer…he was calling for his student, the Green Lantern he trained and the one that now takes his place as our leader. The greatest Green Lantern…Thal Sinestro."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Oa)

Obi Wan looked around the gathering, taking in all the different species of aliens…each one a race he had never heard of, had never seen in his entire time as a Jedi. There was a character of living rock that would have made Dex seem like a child; a robotic creature that could easily take on Greivous; exotic women that would make a Hutt drool; and there were creatures that Obi wan couldn't even begin to classify. All of them work variations of the same uniform he now sported, the light from their rings pulsing around their fingers, tentacles and appendages.

Obi Wan had no fear of them noticing his gawking. All of the lanterns were focused on one being, descending from the sky to the stone lantern symbol (as Tomar had explained to him).

"So…that is Sinestro?" Obi Wan asked, taking in the figure. Sinestro was one of the more humanoid Lanterns he had seen, about Anakin's height with slicked back black hair and a thin mustache. What set him apart was the deep pinkish hue of his skin and his sharp, pointed ears. "He reminds me of some politicians I know."

Tomar chuckled at this. "Don't let him hear you say that…but I see what you mean."

Sinestro held up his hands, motioning for all those around him to quiet. "Lanterns…A great light has gone out in the universe. We mourn the loss of the corps finest warrior, Abin Sur, who's light can never be replaced. His deeds will be studied within the Book of Oa for generations to come, but now we must face the future without his guidance. For we now face a threat we had hoped had been sealed away forever…Parallax is free."

A murmur rose through the crowd and Obi Wan turned to Tomar, who shook his head, signaling for Obi wan to hold any questions.

"Worlds have been annihilated! Lanterns, we face an unprecedented danger: an enemy powerful enough to destroy entire civilizations! Parallax has already claimed four of our brothers and sisters and two planets have been consumed, their races lost and histories and knowledge scattered to the winds.

"We face our darkest moment…but have we not faced death before and not blinked? Yes…alone we are vulnerable. But united…we are still invincible. But I don't need to tell you your duty...I don't need to tell you who you are!"

All around Obi Wan, the cheer came up in one grand voice:

"We are the corp!"

"We are the corp!"

"WE ARE THE CORP!"

"WE ARE THE CORP!"

"**WE ARE THE CORP!"**

~MC~MC~MC~

(Coruscant)

Within his hidden lair deep in the industrial district of Coruscant, Darth Sidious looked down at the kneeling form of his latest apprentice, Count Dooku. A fallen Jedi, a wise man that had seen many battles, able to charm most with his slick words and slimy ways…

…he was an utter fool.

Dooku never suspected he was just another means to an end, another tool for Sidious to use in his quest for power. He was like Maul before him and the countless other apprentices and Dark Side users Sidious had known his long years. Each thought that he was modeling them into his successor, that he would die like all the Sith before him and allow them to continue.

None realized the truth…that Palpatine's rule would be eternal. The Rule of Two would be changed…a Master and an Apprentice…but always would the Apprentice fail, fall, die…leaving only Palpatine.

"What is your bidding, my master?" Dooku asked, pulling Sidious from his thoughts.

"We face a danger greater than we have ever known," Sidious said, for once being truthful with Dooku. "A threat that could end not only the war but the Sith for all time."

"What has happened, my master?"

"An ancient weapon, long thought myth, has found its way into the hands of the Jedi. Should they use it against us, there would be little we could do to stop them." Sidious touched a control pad, an image of the Green Lantern Ring appearing. "Nearly 1,000 years ago, Darth Cognus, 3rd Dark Lord of the Order of Bane, journeyed far beyond this galaxy in an attempt to secure new worlds and power. There, on a planet whose name has been lost to time, she encountered a warrior of light. This warrior could create anything out of emerald light and nearly led to the end of Darth Cognus and all Sith, had Cognus not managed to flee." Sidious paused, staring at the hologram. "All Cognus remembered of the warrior was the ring he wore…that ring.

"Three days ago, an alien crashed on Ryloth…upon his finger that ring. The ring was passed to Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, who has since vanished."

"You fear that Kenobi has claimed the weapon, this ring?"

"It would be unwise not to suspect," Sidious said coldly. "With that ring and the power it gives, Kenobi could topple us all within days. A thousand years of planning would be undone by a foolish Jedi that should never have been a padawan, let alone a knight."

Dooku nodded his head. "I will hunt down Kenobi and rip the ring from his finger, my master."

Sidious smiled. "Good…good." The smile faded from his features, however, a moment later. "But it will do little for us. Cognus wrote that the ring glowed with the Light side of the force. I have also learned that the bearer of this ring spoke an oath…one that would suggest any who wield it would stand against the Sith. No…no, the ring is of no use to us…" Sidious moved towards a low table, covered with a simple tarp. "But I have found the answer…"

Pulling away the sheet, Sidious looked down at the still form of Abin Sur, his organs already removed, carefully made surgical cuts made along his arms and legs, allowing Palpatine to study the alien thoroughly.

"This is the warrior that held the ring?" Dooku asked, carefully circling around the dead alien.

"Yes…and something more." Sidious moved towards another table, carefully lifting a containment container. Within it was a large piece of rock, that glowed and pulsed as if alive. It appeared much like amber, at times clear and smooth, at other times cloudy and jagged, as if it could never decide what shape to take. "Within this warrior of light I found this…can you not feel the dark energies that radiate within?"

Dooku could only nod…never had he felt the darkside so strong as what came from that stone. Had he not himself been immersed in the dark side he would have crumpled to his knees in agony.

Sidious looked upon the stone as if it were his newborn child. "With this, I will craft a new weapon, a weapon forged in the dark side to counter the weapon Kenobi holds. Should he return, I will destroy him and the ring…should he disappear for all time, this will remain hidden till we ready our final strike."

"What do you need from me, my master?" Dooku asked.

"It will take time to force our new weapon. I will need the Jedi confused and distracted while I do so. Command all your forces to wage war on multiple fronts. It does not matter if we win the day…what matters is that we leave the Jedi looking anywhere but Coruscant, so they will not see the weapon forged behind their back…until it is plunged into their heart."

"It will be done…my master."

~MC~MC~MC~

"The ring turns thought into reality," Tomar stated. Obi Wan watched as the emerald energy from the ring turned into a beautiful serpent, each scale so detailed that he would have sworn it real. With a wave the snake faded away, leaving only the empty night sky. "It's only limit is your imagination. Give it a try."

Obi Wan nodded, focusing. His mind grasped onto something simple, something easy. Slowly, a simple crystal appeared, a rough image of the one he used to power his lightsaber. He smiled despite himself, pleased with his creation.

"Very good…you are learning quickly. You are ready."

Obi Wan sighed in relief. "I am glad the training is complete. I must return-"

Tomar frowned. "I am afraid you are mistaken. I meant that you are ready to begin your training…"

Obi Wan would have retorted, but the ground under him shook , nearly sending him off his feet. He turned around, finding himself forced to crane his neck up further and further.

The creature that had landed was a mountain of flesh and bone. His massive face looked like some strange furless hound, his bulk making him nearly a wide as he was tall. Each muscle strained against the uniform he wore, this ring nearly the size of Obi Wan's first.

"This is Kilowog…he will be training," Tomar said.

"Hello pozer," Kilowog said, stomping towards the Jedi. "Welcome to Ring Slinging 101…otherwise known as the WORST DAY OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!"

Obi Wan leaned away as Kilowog got right in his face, hot breath blasting from the alien's nostrils. "There is no need to be uncivilized."

Kilowog glared at him. "The universe isn't civil, pretty boy. You best learn how to deal with the worst of the worst, if you hope to last a minute with that ring."

"Pretty boy?" Obi Wan questioned.

Kilowog cracked his knuckles. "Pop quiz…what would you do if I decided just to pound in your head till you stopped talking?"

Obi Wan shrugged. "I'd ask you not too."

Kilowog laughed, bringing up his fist. "Let's find out how that works for you."

"Let's" Obi Wan said, holding up his hand. "You don't want to hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kilowog stated.

"You want to continue with my lessons."

"I want to continue with your lessons." Kilowog stepped away, before shaking his head. "What did you do to me?" he barked.

"The Force allows me to suggest thoughts…I merely suggested you not waste time beating me."

Kilowog huffed in annoyance. "Parlor tricks aren't going to save you from me, pretty boy."

High above, Tomar watched as Kilowog and Obi Wan began to train. "What do you think?"

Sinestro frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Abin Sur's replacement…he is cool, collected, and not one to be intimidated…I either hate him or grow fond of him."

Tomar smirked. "I remember when Abin would have said the same about you."

"Let us hope I prove to be as good of a teacher to this...Jedi…as Abin was to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Oa-Three Days Later…)

"You feel that, pozer? That is the pull of a star about to go supernova. Makes flying in space rather difficult."

Obi Wan grunted, adjusting the controls of the Jedi Starfighter he had constructed with his ring. "Yes, I know. That is why I tend to avoid them!"

Kilowog laughed, holding up his ring and causing the star construct to disappear. Obi wan countered by blinking away his fighter, just avoiding smashing into a wall. "You can't predict what will happen in space, pretty boy. Never know when a star will blow or a comet will come hurtling past you and that can ruin your day real quick."

"Which is why I tend to use the navicomputer in my starfighter whenever I make the jump to lightspeed."

Kilowog frowned at this. "You're relying on machines and computer? The ring is the only thing you should rely upon!" He formed a massive hammer with his ring and sent it towards Obi Wan. "The ring is your life!"

Obi Wan managed to leap out of the way, before constructing a nexu and sending the beast as Kilowog. "It is foolish to rely upon one thing so heavily. Better to have many options, as they allows you better chances at survival."

Kilowog grunted as he tossed the nexu away, the cat shattering against a rock. "You like too talk, don't you pretty boy?"

"I am told it is part of my charm," Obi Wan quipped.

"Having trouble with the newest recruit, Kilowog?" Sinestro asked, landing before the two of them, Tomar-Re following close behind.

Kilowog grunted. "Nothing a few hits to the head won't fix."

Sinstro sighed, waving the massive Lantern away. "I believe it is time to give Lantern Kenobi a more…personal evaluation."

Obi Wan rubbed his chin. "I suppose you wish to fight me? That is all you Lanterns like to do, apparently." Sinestro merely stood at the ready. "If we must, we must," he said dryly, holding out his hand and forming a light saber with his ring.

"A stick?" Sinestro asked, before creating two intricate fighting staves. "How human."

Sinestro was surprised to find that Obi Wan did not attack him. Instead, the newest Lantern circled him, wielding the 'stick' as if it were a sword. Finally deciding to end this pathetic little battle, Sinestro swung at Obi Wan's head, only to find his attack blocked. The next moment Obi Wan brought his construct down upon Sinestro's right hand, the elder lantern's quick creation of a shield the only thing protecting him. Obi Wan didn't even wait to gloat, instead using the failed attack to launch into another parry. Sinestro quickly found himself having to engage Obi Wan full on, the new lantern pushing him to the limits of his skills.

"Impressive…" Sinestro murmured as Obi Wan managed to knock one of his constructs away. "Most impressive indeed."

"I told you I was a Jedi Knight…it isn't my fault none of you chose to listen."

"A mistake I will not make again," Sinestro declared, before using his ring to create a railgun. The construct hummed before launching high speed projectiles at

Obi Wan, forcing the Jedi to leap about to avoid them. "Defend yourself!"

"Oh, I am!" Obi Wan said, holding out his hand. Sinestro heard a crack, turning in time to see a pillar come crashing down. He formed a drill to protect himself, the pillar breaking under the assault and falling to the ground with a boom that shook even Kilowog. "You'll find I am quite full of surprises."

"Indeed," Sinestro muttered, using his ring to create 20 duplicates of himself. Each one rushed Obi Wan but he continued to leap away, using his lightsaber construct to shatter several of them with each jump.

"You have taught him rather well, Kilowog," Tomar stated.

The massive lantern shook his head. "It wasn't me, Tomar…he shouldn't be able to do all that."

Sinestro grit his teeth, calling back his constructs and forming one final, massive one: a beast that reminded Obi Wan of a rancor that had been mutated. It towered over all of them, glowing eyes turning towards the Jedi. "The ring is only limited by your imagination. You are its weakest link. By focusing only on your stick you fail to use its true power."

Obi Wan shook his head, holding out his hand. Sinestro readied for Obi Wan to use the Force again, but the Jedi instead formed 10 small Yoda constructs, each one leaping onto the beast Sinestro had made and bringing it down the size.

"You will find size isn't everything," Obi Wan stated blandly. "Have I passed your tests?"

Sinestro narrowed his eyes. "Yes…for now."

* * *

><p>(Outside Coruscant Airspace)<p>

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Asajj Ventress asked, kneeling before Dooku.

"My master wishes for us to step up our campaign," Dooku stated solemnly. "The Jedi pose a threat to us and it is our duty to turn their eyes away from a potential victory." Dooku circled around her. "I wish for you to go to these coordinates and meet with Pre Vizsla. He and his men will provide the perfect distraction while I continue with our plans."

"It shall be done, my master."

* * *

><p>"Lantern Sinestro, what have you to report?"<p>

Sinestro looked at the Guardians, his face somber. "I have trained with Abin Sur's successor…I believe he will not embarrass the corp. But as we all know, there is no replacing Abin…in these dark days, we will be lost without his light."

"Many great Lanterns have come, Sinestro, and many more will join us in the future," Ganthet stated. One would not realize is with their long flowing robes and high perches, but the Guardians of the Universe were small little beings, barely coming to the hip of an average man. Their large blue heads were covered with a semi-clear membrane that reflected the stars above, their deep eyes holding a wisdom from years of watching over the Universe.

"But never have we faced a threat such as this. I have reviewed Abin Sur's last transmission and it is clear that our worst fears have come to past…Parallax has escaped."

The Guardians stared down at Sinestro, not betraying a hint of emotion. "The Guardians fear nothing, Sinestro. Parallax was defeated once and he shall be defeated again."

"Indeed, Guardians. I ask that I be allowed to lead a squad of our finest warriors against him, to defeat this monster and seek vengeance for Abin Sur. United, we will once and for all defeat this beast and lock him away where he will never harm another soul."

The Guardians stared at one another, silently conferring, before Ganthet looked down once more at Sinestro. "We will allow you to take 10 Lanterns, Sinestro. Chose well and may the battle be in your favor."

"Thank you Guardians," Sinestro said, bowing to them before taking flight. Several minutes later he landed next to Kilowog and Tomar-Re, who were seeing Obi Wan off. "The Guardians have agreed."

Kilowog nodded. "We'll round up the troops and figure out who is going."

Obi Wan bowed to Sinestro and the others. "I wish you luck in your battle. I would join you but I have a war of my own to return to."

"Remember, your duty is to yoru sector, not just your galaxy."

"I will remember, Tomar." He turned to Sinestro, holding out his hand. "I thank you for the training…it has prepared me for the dangers I face."

Sinestro merely looked at him, eyes cold. "Just because you wear his ring does not mean you are him. Abin Sur was the greatest of us…and he was my friend. Do not tarnish his memory by dying." He lifted up into the air, Kilowog following after him.

"Do not mind him…Abin Sur was his teacher and he takes his loss harder than any of us."

"I understand…I too lost a master," Obi Wan said softly. "But I am concerned for him…if he does not allow himself to let go of his pain he will only find himself inviting more of it upon him."

Tomar nodded. "A wise assessment. I find more and more that your Jedi ways are quite similar to our own."

Obi Wan nodded. "Yes…I can only hope the time will come when you can visit us, so I can return your hospitality."

Tomar smiled, or atleast what was for him a smile. "I would like that."

Obi Wan held up his hand, forming a Jedi Starfighter, before blasting off into the sky.

He was going home.

* * *

><p>(Mandalore)<p>

"So you have heard nothing of Obi Wan since then?" The Duchess Satine stared at Anakin, her normally bright eyes cloudy as she walked with the Jedi.

"None. " Anakin sighed, looking about the city. "I had hoped that you might have heard something…"

"No, sadly. I wish I had."

"Me too," Anakin murmured. He opened his mouth to speak but the words never came; explosions rocked the buildings around them, Anakin managing to shielding Satine from falling debris. "Ahsoka, what is going on?" Anakin shouted in his comlink.

"There have been multiple attacks on the capital, Master! I'm doing all I can-"

The transmission cut off.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried out.

"No…" Satine whispered, pointing up. Anakin could only watch as hundreds of Mandalorian warriors descended, led by one who held a glowing darksaber in his hand.

"Attention people of Mandalore!" Pre Vizla shouted. "The era of DeathWatch has begun!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Mandalore)

Anakin was deflecting the blaster bolts as best he could, Satine crouched behind a shattered chuck of…well, Anakin didn't know what it was, but it wouldn't hold up to the blaster fire for much longer.

The Deathwatch had come out in full force today, hoping to catch Satine and her government off guard. Already Anakin could hear the sirens going off, fires flickering in the distance as the Mandalorian warriors attacked anyone and anything they could find. They seemed to have no true strategy, no true path or goal. It was as if they had woken up that morning, realized they would never be in power, and had decided to watch the world burn.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Satine shouted. "Why are they attacking the people they claim they want to help?"

"That's the way it is with people sometimes," Anakin replied, his face stern and fierce as he deflected a bolt back at a warrior, sending him to the ground. "You can't sit them down and chat about your feelings and expect them to be all smiles about it!"

"I don't think I like your tone!" Satine snapped. "I will have you know that the path of non-aggression is one more difficult than flying half-cocked across the galaxy chopped at anything that doesn't nod it's head and agree-" Satine's rant was cut off by a shot that came inches from striking her head.

"Listen, this kind of talk might work with Obi Wan but I'm not your boyfriend. So unless you want to die maybe you could duck down and let me-"

An explosion rocked the area around Anakin, sending him flying through the air. He slammed into a building with a thud, the Force the only thing keeping him from splattering against it like a Naboo swampfly. Lifting his head, he tried to force his vision to clear as he saw several Deathwatch warriors land and march towards Satine, weapons raised.

"Goodbye, Duchess," one of them said mockingly, leveling his weapon.

The next moment the weapons were gone.

"That is no way to treat a woman," a figure said from above. Anakin watched as the man held out his hand, green energy racing from his fingers and forming into a reek. The beast slashed at the warriors, sending them flying, before shattering and turning into a protective shield to protect Satine and Anakin from more blaster fire.

"Friend of yours?" Satine asked, trying to get a good look at the mysterious figure.

"At this point I will take anything I can get," Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber and helping deflect blaster bolts.

The man swung around, holding out his hand and creating hundreds of floating orbs. His eyes flicked behind his mask before the orbs launched out in all directions. Anakin didn't even have time to ask what was going on, the orbs returned that quickly. Only now each one held a striking Deathwatch member, including Pre Visla.

"The era of Deathwatch seems to have ended rather quickly. A shame, really," the figure said dryly. "Duchess, do you have a place we can secure these men? They have been relieved of their weapons."

Satine nodded. "Yes…we do have a prison facility, assuming it is still intact."

The orbs launched out, depositing the warriors. "It will be once I am through." The orbs transformed into construction droids, working to repair the damage the prison had suffered. The green droids then set to work putting out the fires that had been created around the capital city, the sirens going quiet.

"Master, what is going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"Get over here as fast as you can, Snips," Anakin said, watching as the figure held out his hand, the green energy forming several anti-fire crafts that swept across the city, quickly putting out the fires.

"You are safe now," the man said, still hovering above them. "Do not worry though, I will keep my eye on this planet to ensure no further incidents will occur."

"That is sweet of you Obi Wan," Satine said.

The figure frowned, his voice dropping an octave. "Obi Wan…who is…"

"Master, you really aren't going to try and pretend that you aren't…you." Anakin laughed at the figure's flustered look. "That mask doesn't do much to hide your identity."

"He's right," Ahsoka said, hurrying towards them. "Though, I could tell it was you through the force."

Obi Wan sighed. "I told Tomar that this disguise wouldn't work."

"Tomar?" Satine said.

"A long story."

"We have time now," Anakin said pleasantly. "We'd love to hear about your new clothes. Very form fitting."

"Indeed," Satine teased.

Obi Wan looked at the Lantern costume in annoyance. "Not my choice."

"I'm sure, I'm sure. Come on, you can tell us all about it…" Anakin said, dragging Obi Wan back towards Satine's residence.

~MC~MC~

(The Planet Myloreth-Sector 2815)

Sinestro stared at the once vibrate space hub, feeling his insides clench. Where once has sat a busy planet covered with mile high cities and encircled by space stations there was only a dead husk, the planet devoid of all movement and life.

The reason for this stillness hung before them all: Parallax. The great being of fear, the embodiment of terror and dread, stood before the squad of lanterns, more concerned with enveloping the planet than with them. Sinestro was fine with that…let Parallax enjoy his last meal.

"Keep your rings at their lowest intensity. Run silent at all costs." Sinestro looked over at Kilowog as the other lanterns slowly moved into position. The plan was a dangerous one: the lanterns would pool their energy together to create a micro-weave mesh net, a weapon used by hunters on the planet Litric to capture the shapeshifting Musk Wolf. They would sneak onto Parallax, then ensnare him in the net; when he went to escape, the 'ropes' would uncoil into thin blades that would rip him to pieces. The more the beast thrashed the more violent the death.

It was too good for the monster.

"We end this now. For the people of Myloreth and the countless others that creature killed. We do this for Abin Sur and our brother lanterns murdered."

KIlowog nodded. "Give the word."

"One my mark. 5…4.."

~MC~MC~

(Coruscant)

Sidious looked down at the ring that rested in the palm of his hand. It had taken days of work, channeling the force into the amber, carving it away sliver by sliver. Each little slice had burned as it flaked away, making it hard to breath, but the Sith Lord had turned that discomfort into a strength, using his frustrations that the process was so messy and painstaking to strength his connection with the darkside.

Oh, but it had been worth it.

The ring resembled the one that emerald warrior had wielded, save for its yellow color and the Sith emblem Sidious had forced onto its face. It was cool to the touch but within he could feel a hidden energy just waiting to burst forth, to burn all those that dared stand in his way.

More than any lightsaber or battle station, this truly was a weapon befitting a Sith Lord of his stature. A weapon limited only by the user's ability to instill fear.

Sidious slipped the ring upon his finger, at once feeling the energy rip through him. It coursed through his veins, charging his very atoms and making his heart beat faster. His eyes glowed with a sickly yellow light as he felt the power of the ring stir, the energy crackling and begging to be unleashed.

"Power…" Sidious cackled, rising in the air. A yellow light enveloped him in its wicked grip, cocooning him in the Dark Side. "Unlimited power…"

Sidious held out his hands, watching as his force lightning erupted from the ring. It flashed blue for only a moment before the ring converted it to yellow, solidifying it into a deadly solid weapon crackling with violent energy. Sidious lashed out, the web-like structure striking a wall and causing it to explode.

"UNLIMITED POWER!" Sidious roared, drunk on power.

~MC~MC~

"What is this…" Parallax murmured, turning away from his feasting. He sensed something, something he had not felt in a long time…

A power strong enough to call to him.

It took him only a moment to realize what it was…a piece of himself, being used by enough. The entity's body trembled in rage as it thought of the being that DARED to use fear as a weapon, to pretend to be as powerful as him.

This would not stand.

Turning, Parallax rocketed from the planet, noticing only for a moment the small beings before him, a massive net cast about them. He swatted them away like flies, not even bothering to savor their souls as he burned and consumed them, their fearful cries only a mute buzzing.

He had other matters to attend too.

~MC~MC~

"Sinestro!" Kilowog shouted, just managing to pull the lantern away from one of Parallax's tentacles.

Sinestro could only float there in a daze, staring at the shattered remains of the net construct, the bones of 10 different lanterns, some of the brightest in the core, floating about him. Their entire squad had been cut down by half in a matter of seconds…and Parallax hadn't even noticed them.

"By the Guardians…what do we do now?" Sinestro whispered.


End file.
